


Forgiveness

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Acceptance, Divergent, F/F, Fear, Hope, Insurgent, Simulation, Trinine, Trust, amity, beanine, divergence, trisnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris decides to finish the Amity sim and open the box. Only this time, Jeanine is in the simulation with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

 

Tris stepped into Jeanine’s office and quietly closed the door behind herself. She tiptoed across the tile floor and slipped behind Jeanine’s desk. She shook the mouse bringing the computer out of sleep mode. 

 

“You won't find anything.”

 

Tris jumped at the sound of Jeanine’s voice and instantly pulled her gun. Her eyes quickly found the Erudite Leader's shadowy figure across the room. 

 

“I've already wiped the program. It's gone. Twenty years of research - deleted with one click.” Jeanine’s voice was frustrated but definitive.

 

Tris’ body buzzed with adrenaline and her heart hammered in her chest. “Why did you delete it,” she demanded, keeping her gun aimed at Jeanine. 

 

“Because I was wrong.” Jeanine stepped out of the shadows, and Tris noticed the tear stains that stained her cheeks. “I was wrong about you, about Divergents.”

 

Tris shifted her feet, but held her stance. 

 

“I suppose that's the real irony in all of this. I thought you would destroy everything, and instead, you're here to save it.” Jeanine looked down at her feet and shook her head. “It's a crazy thing,” she looked back to Tris, “Fate maybe? Perhaps this is what we were always meant to be.”

 

“I'm nothing like you,” Tris snarled. 

 

Jeanine laughed to herself and took a couple steps toward Tris. “We're not that different you and I, despite how much you’d hate to admit it.” 

 

Tris cocked her gun and Jeanine rolled her eyes. “Oh do put that thing down before you hurt yourself.”

 

Tris took a deep breath. Jeanine didn't appear to be armed, but she didn't trust her either. “Why are you here?”

 

Jeanine clasped her hands together, and blew out an agitated breath. “Because I know what you want, and I can help you get it.” 

 

Tris’ mind flashed to the box being kept in the main simulation room. “Why?” 

 

Blue-grey eyes studied Tris carefully. “Because I want to test my hypothesis. I want to know if you are indeed the solution I think you may be.”

 

Tris’ eyes narrowed in suspicion. She studied the Erudite Leader carefully. Jeanine appeared composed in everything but there was an undeniable fire burning in her eyes. Tris considered the other Dauntless soldiers currently raiding the Erudite Compound. There had to be an end to all of it. She needed to open the box, to find out what was being kept inside. “Fine. But we do this by my rules.” 

 

Jeanine’s face slipped into pleasant surprise before returning to its neutral expression. “So be it.” 

 

“First rule,” Tris took a couple steps toward Jeanine and slowly lowered her gun, “If you attempt to flee or get someone else's’ attention, this truce is over.” 

 

Jeanine nodded her head in understanding and agreement. 

 

“Second rule, I don't want anyone else in the room in case…” Tris trailed off, she knew everyone else who had tried to open the box had died in the process and she didn’t want anyone to see that if it happened.

 

Jeanine stared Tris,  _ brave girl _ . “Fair enough.” Jeanine knew the simulations could kill Tris. But she had never met a Divergent as strong or as willful as Tris either. The room fell into a heavy silence and Jeanine shifted uncomfortably, her heels softly clicking against the tile. “Are there other conditions or shall we begin?” 

 

Tris cleared her throat and waved her gun gesturing for Jeanine to get moving. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

When they stepped into the simulation room Jeanine went instantly to the controls while Tris stared at the box, hoping, praying, she could somehow open it and discover what it kept inside. 

 

Jeanine’s fingers flew across the controls, quickly bringing the computers up to start the simulation.

 

Tris’ heavy boot hit the metal plate and she winced. The needles had hurt like hell last time and she doubted this time would be any different. Her heart started beating harder in her chest and her shoulders tensed in anticipation. She ground her teeth together and stood in the middle of the metal plate facing her own reflection. 

 

“Are you ready?” Jeanine asked, slipping a pair of glasses over her eyes and bringing the simulation online. 

 

Tris took a deep breath, there was no going back now. “Yes.”

 

Jeanine initiated the simulation and watched as the nerve needles struck Tris, transporting her into the simulation. She took a deep breath and pressed another button causing holograms to arise all around her. She was standing in the middle of a hologram version of Tris’ sim. She could see and hear everything Tris was experiencing. Instead of simply watching it play out on the screen, she was visually immersed in the same world Tris was. 

 

Tris opened her eyes to see her reflection in the glass. 

 

“Back again are we?” Jeanine teased, a smirk on her face. “You should know that things are slightly different this time.”

 

Tris tilted her head, “How so?” 

 

“Well, for starters, you only have to pass one sim this time. And, I'll be here at your side. If you start to feel ill, or need a break, you only need to say so. I can not manipulate the sim itself, other than to end it,  _ but _ I can see, hear and speak with you.”

 

“The sim,” Tris realized aloud, “You want me to be aware of the sim while I'm in it?”

 

“Yes. I believe if you  _ know  _ you are in a sim, you will be better equipped to respond.” 

 

Tris nodded her head and silently processed everything Jeanine had just said. 

 

“Ready to begin?”

 

Tris pursed her lips together before trapping her lower lip between her teeth and swallowing hard, “Yeah.” 

 

Jeanine reached out and tapped a button, initiating the Amity sim. The holograms spun around her quickly revealing the alternate reality. 

 

Tris’ feet ate up the ground as she raced through the trees. Her lungs burned with exhaustion and her vision blurred from the constant movement. How long had she been running? Minutes? Hours? She spotted a break in the treeline and bolted for it.  _ Whoosh!  _ She left the trees behind her and her ears filled with the familiar scratch of gravel under her boots. Sunlight blinded her vision and she held her hand up to get a better view. The outline of a circular open-air building caught her attention. “Amity,” she panted, and started off for the building at a jog. 

 

“Help me,” she asked of one man. He quickly shrugged her off so Tris turned to the next person she saw, “Please help me.” The woman stared at her with scrutiny. Tris was soon surrounded by people from Amity, all unwilling to give her aid. “Please,” she begged, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

 

Jeanine shifted unsteadily. She wanted to help Tris move through the sim faster, but she also knew it was important for Tris to connect with the sim. She watched as Tris was shunned by everyone around her. Amity, the most open and caring people, turned their backs the moment they saw Tris’ face. Jeanine’s eyebrows furrowed together.  _ Is this what she feels like everyday?  _  Her heart ached in her chest at the raw desperation filling Tris’ voice. 

 

“I'm sorry, but we can't help you. You just don't belong here,” Amity’s leader said, giving Tris the cold shoulder. 

 

“You killed Will,” a voice shouted above the crowd. Tris turned in the direction of the voice to see the crowd part and reveal a bloody Will in Christina’s arms. Her stomach flipped and she felt sick. 

 

“I-I didn't mean to-”

 

“Beatrice,” Tris’ father called out. 

 

Tris spun on her heels, “Dad?” 

 

“You killed us all,” her mother added.

 

“Mom?!” Tris’ voice broke with surprise. Her gaze traveled to the bloody bullet wounds covering her mom’s abdomen and her stomach twisted into a tight knot. Her mind travel back to the moment her mother died.  _ She died because of me. _ “Mom! I'm sorry!” Tears blurred her vision as the crowd moved closer in around her. “I-I tried. I tried,” she pleaded, “It's all my fault. It’s all my fault.” Tris wrapped her arms tightly around herself and swallowed back sobs. Her voice became a raspy whisper, “I'm so sorry.” Tears stained her cheeks and she closed her eyes tightly. The crowd moved closer and closer, the circle growing smaller and smaller. Surrounding Tris, suffocating her with the weight of her guilt. 

 

Jeanine felt the urge to reach out and pull Tris from the crowd. But she knew that even if she tried, her hand would only go through Tris. She was only a ghost in this virtual reality. 

 

Tris sunk to the ground as she let herself drown in her own guilt. She pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her arms.

 

Jeanine stepped through the holograms until she was standing next to Tris. “Hey,” she knelt down so she was eye level with the brunette. Tris swallowed hard and lifted her head from behind her arms. Jeanine’s heart ached painfully in her chest at Tris’ pitiful appearance. She had seen the divergent girl beaten, bruised and in extreme physical pain, but it paled in comparison to the emotional anguish now blanketing Tris’ face. 

 

“I-I never meant for anyone to die,” Tris sniffled and rubbed her arms unable to meet Jeanine’s gaze.

 

“They knew that Tris,” Jeanine assured.

 

Tris curled further into herself. “But that's what happens, to people when they get close to me…” Tris sniffled, and rocked herself back and forth. “They get hurt and they die, and I can’t forgive myself.” 

 

“Oh Tris,” Jeanine sighed heavily, “It's not your fault.” 

 

Silence filled the space between them and Jeanine started to consider ending the sim. Tris lifted her gaze to meet Jeanine’s. “You're right,” she growled, “it’s not my fault - it's yours.” 

 

Jeanine drew in a sharp breath. Tris’ words struck deep. She tore off the glasses, the holograms disappearing around her, and stood from the floor. She ground her teeth together and pursed her lips in a tight line. She ran her tongue over the front of her teeth in disgust and looked at the door. She didn't need to stay, the dauntless soldiers Tris arrived with would be checking this room soon enough. 

 

The sound of Tris’ sniveling caused her gaze to travel to the young woman suspended in mid-air.  _ It's yours _ , Tris’ accusation repeated in her mind. Her hands curled into fists and she drew in a shaky breath.  _ Why should I care what you think of me? What difference does it make? _ She glared at the brunette through the glass. Tris was the one, she was sure of it. Tris would be the one to open the box, to reveal the message hidden inside and likely change the fate of the factions forever. Jeanine pinched the glasses between her fingers. She cared too much, and it was affecting her ability to make a concise judgement. She sighed heavily and looked back up at Tris. She had to do this, had to see it through to the end, no matter what the results were. She put the glasses back on and the holograms came together around her. 

 

Tris stood atop the wall surrounding the city. She heard a slight buzzing and turned to see Jeanine’s projection behind her. She snickered to herself, “I thought you’d left.” 

 

Jeanine folded her arms over her chest, “I want to see how this ends.” 

 

“Ah yes, your hypothesis…” Tris turned away and started to walk along the edge of the wall.

 

Jeanine’s pulsed raced in fear of Tris’ safety.  _ Crazy dauntless. _

 

“Well, I’m afraid you may be disappointed,” Tris said throwing her arms out to help her balance as she teetered along the edge of the wall. “I couldn’t even save the people I loved, so I don’t know what makes you think I’ll be able to help you.” 

 

“Because you’ll want to make sure they didn’t die in vain,” Jeanine challenged.

 

Tris froze in her tracks and turned on her toes to face Jeanine. Her eyes pulled into tight lines, “And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” 

 

“Pass this sim.”

 

Tris snorted, “Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be happening anytime soon. Did you see what just happened?”

 

Jeanine’s arms fell to her sides, “To be Amity is to forgive yourself… And others.” She swallowed hard and kept her gaze locked on Tris.

“You,” Tris questioned aloud. “I have to forgive you?” 

 

“And yourself,” Jeanine added. 

 

Tris rolled her eyes and threw her arms out, “Oh this just keeps getting better.” 

 

Jeanine swallowed a growl and chewed on the inside of her cheek.  _ Insufferable girl. Why did I think this would work? _

 

Tris grumbled and sat down on the edge of the wall, dangling her feet over the side. Jeanine stared at her for while.  _ Why are you being so stubborn about this? _ She turned her attention to the crumbling city. “...You feel like you don’t fit in,” she offered quietly and then sat down next to Tris on the wall.

 

“Because I don’t,” Tris whispered and swallowed the lump building in her throat.

 

_ And that’s why we’re out here.  _ Jeanine stared at the city. It appeared smaller from here than the top floor of Erudite’s Headquarters. In reality she knew the city was the same size, only her perspective had changed.  _ A change in perspective... _

 

“Why did you do it,” Tris asked suddenly, “Why did you single out divergents and make us into the enemy?”

 

Jeanine shifted uncomfortably, “Because your divergence makes you an unpredictable variable. You can’t be classified into one faction, your very existence goes against the fundamentals our society is based upon. You think differently which either makes you a potential threat -”

 

“Or a potential cure,” Tris filled in, recalling Jeanine’s hypothesis.

 

“Something like that,” Jeanine grinned.

 

Tris tilted her head to the side and she turned to look at Jeanine, “Since when do you take chances like this? It seems to me that you don’t have a lot to go on here...”

 

Jeanine shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t…” She looked back at the city and then to Tris, “But I have no other choice than to hope that this is the right thing to do.”

 

“Hey I’m not complaining,” Tris turned her gaze back to her feet and kicked her heels against the wall, “It beats the alternative.” 

 

Jeanine remained silent.

 

“... So I have to forgive myself and I have to forgive you,” Tris asked, bringing them back to the task at hand. 

 

“I think so,” Jeanine agreed softly.  

 

Tris took a deep breath and stared out at the city. “This is gonna hurt.” She closed her eyes and focused her mind on Jeanine. The simulation dissolved as Tris filtered through her memories. She thought of the first time they met, of the time they spoke in Jeanine’s office and the assurances Jeanine had asked her to make. 

 

Jeanine stood from the floor as Tris shuffled through her memories. It was odd to see herself from Tris’ perspective. She mentally noted how difficult it must have been for Tris at the choosing ceremony, and how uncomfortable it would have been to be asked to eliminate other’s just like herself. 

 

Tris paused when she came to the memory of when she was arrested in Abnegation and brought to Jeanine.

 

Jeanine swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably as she watched her past-self address the two rebels: 

 

_ “Tobias Eaton,” Jeanine addressed Four then turned to Tris, “And you Beatrice, I thought it was intellect I was sensing in you…” _

 

_ “Maybe you’re not as smart as you think you are,” Tobias retorted.  _

 

Jeanine rolled her eyes, she had never cared for Tobias and could not understand why Tris had found him so alluring. As the memory continued to play out in front of them, Jeanine turned her attention to Tris and watched her carefully. 

 

_ “... Abnegation if left unchecked will destroy the faction system,” Jeanine’s gaze wandered over Tris and she let out a heavy sigh of disappointment, “The same could be said for both of you… Somebody has to stop you. If we don’t, peace will be lost.” _

 

_ “It’s already been lost - you destroyed it,” Tobias argued. _

 

_ “Human nature destroyed it,” Jeanine reasoned. “Those of us with the vision to see that are called upon to protect the rest. We will restore the peace, and this time - it will last.” _

 

_ Tris finally spoke up, “And what if you’re wrong?”  _

 

The sim froze and Tris turned to face Jeanine. “Right there... I should have tried to reason with you. I should have tried to explain-”

 

“I wouldn’t have listened,” Jeanine argued.

 

“I would have made you listen - made you hear my side of the story.” Tris’ eyes narrowed as she looked at Jeanine frozen in her sim, “All you wanted was to protect people, to maintain the peace. I could have helped with that... I’m not your enemy. It’s true, I don’t fit into one faction - I fit into many. I can bridge the gap between the factions. Division is not necessary for success.”

 

“But it is the way our society works,” Jeanine pointed out.

 

Tris scoffed and turned her attention back to the Erudite Leader, “Oh come on Jeanine. You’re probably the smartest person alive. You know we could have changed things.”

 

“... Maybe.” 

 

Tris took a deep breath and the memory dissolved around them. “I know you did what you thought was right, and I can’t blame you for that. We were both fighting for what we believed to be the best for everyone.” Tris ran her hand through her hair, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I do forgive you. I understand your motivation for wanting to protect the factions, and I realize that Divergents pose a huge threat to the order we have lived in for so long. I also know that you are trying. I know you are trying to set things right and that’s why you’re here, helping me, rather than going off the grid and hiding from the people who will likely punish you.” 

 

Jeanine shifted unsteadily. Her cheeks flooded with heat and she fought off the tears that were threatening to form. “Thank you Tris.”  _ Thank you for understanding. _

 

Tris’ gaze flickered from Jeanine down to her boots and the simulation changed again. 

 

Jeanine watched as the holograms spun around her to form the simulation room at Erudite. It was eerily similar, minus all of the equipment and usual staff. 

 

Tris looked up from her boots to see her reflection in the glass of the simulation room.

 

“You’re even a bigger fool than your mother.” Jeanine chided, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

Tris turned to her left and stared at Jeanine for a moment.  _ Haven’t we been through this already? _ She blinked rapidly and furrowed her eyebrows together. 

 

“Tris,” Jeanine whispered. 

 

Tris turned her head to the right to see the hologram projection of Jeanine standing next to her. She gave the woman a perplexed look then turned her head to the left, Jeanine was still standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. “What the hell?” 

 

“You’re in a sim,” Jeanine reminded her.

 

Tris turned her head to the right again, “So you’re real, and she’s,” Tris turned to the left, “Part of the sim?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Ohhkay…” Tris’ eyes went wide, “Could this day get any weirder?” She shook her head and focused her attention on the task at hand. She turned to face the sim version of Jeanine, “You can say whatever you want to me Jeanine, I’m not gonna fight you.”

 

“How very Amity of you,” Jeanine chided, goating Tris even more. 

 

“I mean it,” Tris held her ground, “I’m not gonna fight you.”

 

The sim version of Jeanine scoffed. “Of course you’re not,” she turned her attention to the empty lab on the other side of the glass, “You’re gonna fight her - the one you really hate.”

 

Tris turned her attention to the other side of the glass wall. Her eyes narrowed in on her reflection, only it wasn’t a reflection at all. The girl standing across the room was identical to Tris. And when Tris lifted her hand, the other girl did too. “What are you?”

 

“I’m you Tris,” the girl answered, “I’m the real you.”

 

Jeanine watched Tris turn her head to the side and raise her hand to her face in bewilderment.  “She’s part of the sim,” Jeanine gently reminded.

 

Tris looked around. The sim version of Jeanine was gone, but the hologram version of her still stood at her side. She turned her attention back to her duplicate. The girl no longer held the same stance Tris did, taking on her own persona and action. Tris’ chest tightened with fear. Her duplicate sprinted across the room at full speed toward her, shattering the glass and crashing into Tris at full speed. The wall Tris crashed into broke into millions of pieces as they locked gazes. “I’m not gonna fight you,” Tris argued.

 

Wham! The sim version of Tris swung her fist, meeting Tris’ jaw and knocking her to the floor. “I’ll make you fight me!”

 

“You’re not me!” 

 

The sim version of Tris locked the divergent girl in a chokehold. “I am. I’m what they see when they look at you.” 

 

Jeanine winced as she watched Tris take a beating. The structure of the sim was dissolving into thin air and Jeanine made sure to stay close to Tris. She shifted nervously on her heels and chewed on her lower lip, she couldn’t do anything, it was all up to Tris now. 

 

“You killed Will and your parents, you’re deadly,” the sim version of Tris taunted. 

 

Tris growled and threw out her arm, sending the the sim version of herself flying to a wall. 

 

“No one’s going to love you Tris,” the sim taunted her even further. “They’re never even going to miss you. This world would be better off without you. One less Divergent ruining everything. And no one will ever, ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

 

Tears stung Tris’ eyes. Her greatest fears were brought to the surface and she balled her hands into tight fists.

 

Jeanine’s heart ached in her chest as she watched Tris struggle to keep control of her emotions. “Tris,” she stepped between the sim and Tris, “You’re wrong…”

 

Tris tilted her head to the side, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Jeanine looked down at the scar on her hand and rubbed her fingers over it, “I will.” She steadied herself as her heart rate increased, “I know, I know I don’t mean much to you and for all purposes you should hate me… But for what it’s worth,” she looked up to meet Tris’ gaze, “I forgive you.” 

 

Hazel eyes filled with unshed tears, and Tris shook her head. 

 

“You’re so brave Tris,” goosebumps rose on Jeanine’s skin and her voice became thick with emotion. “You don’t think anyone could ever forgive you for what you’ve done… But I do, I forgive you.” 

 

Salty tears fell from Tris’ eyes and a watery smile appeared on her lips, “Thank you.” 

 

Jeanine smiled and slowly nodded her head. 

 

Tris wiped her face and turned her attention to the sim version of herself. “I forgive you.”

 

The sim version of Tris scoffed and took off at a full speed run toward Tris again. With each step the sim world came apart even more. 

 

Gunfire rang in Jeanine’s ears and she was filled with panic. She tore off her glasses to see Dauntless soldiers and factionless rebels pouring in through the doorway of the sim room.  

 

Tris took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing the sim to crash into her and disappear. When she opened her eyes she turned to see the world around her in a suspended state of disarray. 

 

“Amity sim complete.”

 

Tris turned to see the box at her side, with all of the faction symbols activated. 

 

“NO STOP,” Jeanine raced to the glass barrier as she watched one of the factionless raise his firearm at Tris.

 

“Initializing message.”  

 

The room fell into silence and Jeanine turned to view the simulation on screen. She held her breath and watched as a the fuzzy image of a woman appeared in front of Tris. 

 

“Hello. I come from outside the wall, where we have all but destroyed each other. We designed your city as an experiment. We believe it is the only way to recover the humanity we have lost. And we created factions to insure peace…”

 

A small smile appeared on Jeanine’s lips. 

 

“... But we believe there will be those of you who will transcend these factions…”

 

Tris took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip.

 

“...These will be the divergent. They are the true purpose of this experiment, they are  **vital** to humanity's survival…”

 

Jeanine’s smile grew as she turned around to look at Tris in the simulation room. 

 

“...If you are watching this now, then at least one of you is proof that our experiment has succeeded. The time has come for you to emerge from your isolation and rejoin us. We’ve allowed you to believe that you’re the last of us, but you’re not. Mankind waits for you, with hope, beyond the wall.” 

 

The transmission ended and Tris smiled brightly. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. The fuzzy image of the woman disappeared and she turned around. “Jeanine?” She turned in a complete circle and her eyebrows furrowed together when the Erudite woman did not appear.

 

“I’m here,” Jeanine’s voice was a distant echo. Tris turned in the direction of Jeanine’s voice, but she couldn’t see her.

 

Jeanine sprinted across the room and shoved her way through the dauntless soldiers. “Wake up Tris,” she rested her hand on Tris’ shoulder, “You did it.” 

 

Tris felt Jeanine’s hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. She drew a deep breath and willed herself to wake up. 

 

“Hey,” Jeanine smiled, carefully gauging Tris’ reaction as she woke up.

 

“Hi,” Tris mumbled and tried to get her eyes to focus. 

 

“You okay,” Jeanine asked, reaching out to steady Tris as she stood and the nerve needles disconnected. 

 

“Yeah,” Tris panted with a small smile. She closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around Jeanine’s arm, taking a moment to catch her balance. “You’re hypothesis was correct,” Tris whispered. 

 

Jeanine chuckled softly and helped Tris stabilize herself.  

 

Tris blew out a steadying breath between her lips and squeezed Jeanine’s forearm tightly, “We’re the solution.” 

 

Jeanine smiled and studied Tris’ face,  _ We’re the solution. _

 

“Put your weapons down now!” 

 

Tris’ eyes snapped open and she looked over Jeanine’s shoulder to see a group of armed factionless rebels storming the room. She gripped Jeanine’s arm tightly and pulled the older woman behind her.

 

“Do not move,” the factionless rebels ordered, circling Tris and Jeanine. The crowd finally broke and Tris spotted a familiar face. 

 

“Evelyn,” Jeanine whispered in confusion.

 

“Hello Jeanine,” the factionless leader greeted. 

 

Tris furrowed her eyebrows together.  _ You know each other? _

 

“Evelyn,” Jeanine repeated the woman’s name, surprised to see she was even alive.

 

“Impressive,” Evelyn glanced around the simulation room, “I think we’re gonna like it here.” 

 

Tris scoffed, capturing the attention of both women. “You’re not taking over Erudite.” 

 

Evelyn stared at Tris, “And who’s going to stop me?”

 

“Do you honestly think the other factions will stand for this,” Jeanine asked, stepping out from behind Tris’ protective stance. 

 

“Because you’re so popular,” Evelyn quipped.

 

Tris took a step forward in challenge, “I won’t let you take over Erudite.” 

 

Evelyn glared at Tris and then Jeanine. She shook her head and snarled, “Get them out of here.” 

 

A factionless girl stepped toward Tris and as soon as she came into reaching distance, Tris ripped the gun from the girl's hand, knocked her to the floor and took aim at Evelyn. 

 

Jeanine watched with wide eyes as all of the Dauntless soldiers suddenly took aim at the factionless rebels. 

 

“Me and this army,” Tris chided, answering Evelyn’s previous question. 

 

Jeanine tried not to chuckle as she caught a glimpse of Evelyn’s panicked expression. 

 

* * *

 

Tris slammed the door to Evelyn’s cell closed and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _ It’s been one hell of a day _ . The familiar sound of high heels clicking against tile brought a small smile to her face. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes to see Jeanine standing at the end of the hallway. Her smile grew and her heart started to beat a little faster. She pushed off the wall and made her way to the end of the hall.  

 

“I thought I would be the one you’d lock in a cell,” Jeanine smiled.

 

“Oh I might still,” Tris teased, making them both laugh.

 

“You did it,” Jeanine smiled warmly. 

 

Tris shoved her hands into her pockets, “Yeah.”  

 

Jeanine watched as Tris’ cheeks blushed a crimson red.  _ I’ve never seen you blush before… Cute. _ She smiled and dropped her chin to catch Tris’ attention. “You’ve changed everything.” 

 

Tris inhaled deeply and met Jeanine’s gaze, “What now?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Jeanine grinned, “Are you ready?” 

  
Tris’ smile grew. She swallowed hard and pulled her hand out of her pocket. She found Jeanine’s hand with her eyes and reached out, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah,” she looked up to meet Jeanine’s hopeful gaze, “Let’s do this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
